icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Ellis
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Saskatoon, SK, CAN | draft = 60th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 2003 }} Daniel Ellis (born June 19, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Minors The Dallas Stars drafted Ellis in the second round, 60th overall, of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. Ellis then spent three seasons with the University of Nebraska, posting a cumulative record of 53 wins, 50 losses, and 12 ties. For the 2003–2004 season, Ellis split time between the Utah Grizzlies of the American Hockey League (AHL) and Idaho Steelheads of the ECHL, finishing the season with the Steelheads. In Idaho, Ellis would have great success, leading the team to a Kelly Cup Championship win and nabbing the 2004 Playoff MVP award with a record of 13–3 and a 1.86 goals-against average. For the 2005–06 AHL season, Ellis spent his time exclusively with the Iowa Stars. He split playing time with fellow goalie Mike Smith, but ultimately lost the job as the season came to a close. He finished the season with a record of 16 wins, 13 losses and 1 tie. Dallas Stars Ellis made his NHL debut on February 8, 2004 against the Los Angeles Kings. Ellis made 25 saves en route to his first career win as Dallas defeated Los Angeles 4 - 3. Nashville Predators In 2007, Ellis signed as a free agent with the Nashville Predators. Due to sub-standard play from starting goalie Chris Mason, Ellis took over the starting goaltender duties for the Predators for the 2007–08 NHL season. On October 25, 2007, in only his second career start, his first with the Predators - who signed him as a free agent on July 5, 2007 - he won 3–0 against the Atlanta Thrashers, making 20 saves en route to his first NHL shutout. On November 1, 2007, he posted another shutout against the Vancouver Canucks for his fourth win of the season. He played very well down the stretch, posting two shutouts in the final few games and leading the Predators to the playoffs. He surprisingly posted impressive statistics during the 2007–2008 season, being among the top goaltenders in save percentage (1st), shutouts (T-3rd), and GAA (12th). He also received national coverage for his excessive weight loss during games, receiving intravenous fluids after games, and for his impressive shutout streak of 233:39 over the course of 4 games. He earned the nickname "snowstorm" in the spring of 2008 when the poor play of Ellis and teammate Chris Mason cause the team to call-up minor league goalie Pekka Rinne. However, Rinne was delayed from joining the team due to a snowstorm and Ellis was given the start in the subsequent game against the Chicago Blackhawks on March 22, 2008. He held the Blackhawks to one goal on 38 shots and lead the Predators to a 2–1 shootout victory. This victory earned him the starting job for the team, lasting into the 2008 playoffs. He was the starting goalie for Nashville in their 2008 first round series against the number one seeded Detroit Red Wings. Ellis stopped 71 of 78 shots he faced in the first two games, both losses. Back home at Nashville for games three and four, he proceeded to stop 62 of 67 shots as the Predators won both games at home to tie the series at 2. Game 5 was Ellis' best game of the series as he made 52 saves in a 2–1 overtime loss. The Red Wings closed out the series in Game 6 at Nashville with a 3–0 win. Ellis was victimized by Red Wings defenceman Nicklas Lidström's skipping shot from behind center ice for the games first goal, which turned out to be the winner. At the conclusion of the season, Ellis was named winner of the Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award for having the best save percentage in the NHL. On June 19, 2008 Ellis was re-signed to a two year, $3.5 million contract by the Predators. During the 2008-09 Season, Ellis wasn't as sharp as the previous season, recording only 11 wins compared to his 23 wins of the previous season. Because of this, Pekka Rinne, who was Nashville's backup goaltender at the start of the season, took over the starting job. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Awards *NHL Second Star of the Week for week ending March 30,2008 (233:39 shutout streak) *Named to the CCHA Second All-Star Team in 2001–02 *Named the USHL Goaltender of the Year *Named the USHL Player of the Year *Named a USHL First Team All-Star *Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award in 2007–08 Records *Nashville Predators franchise record for shutouts (6) *Nashville Predators franchise record for longest shutout streak (233:39) *Nashville Predators franchise record for saves and shots faced in a single game (52) *University of Nebraska-Omaha (CCHA) franchise record records for games played (118) *University of Nebraska-Omaha (CCHA) franchise record records for games started (117) *University of Nebraska-Omaha (CCHA) franchise record records for wins (53) *University of Nebraska-Omaha (CCHA) franchise record records for shutouts (7) *University of Nebraska-Omaha (CCHA) franchise record records for saves (3,125) He was born in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, but was raised in Orangeville, Ontario. External links * *Ellis' profile at the official Nashville Predators website Category:Born in 1980 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Iowa Stars player Category:Utah Grizzlies player Category:Dallas Stars draft picks Category:Nebraska-Omaha Mavericks players Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Nashville Predators players